Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing a cooler. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing a cooler that may be assembled and disassembled.
Description of the Related Art
A user currently has a variety of options for keeping food and beverages cold while away from a refrigerator. A user may require a cooler for outdoor gatherings such as parties or sports events. A user may need to carry the cooler, food, and beverages a long distance. To transport the food and beverages, a user may, for example, need to make multiple trips between a car and a campground. The user may use a cooler, use an insulated bag, or bring a container and ice to keep food and beverages cold.
It is difficult, however, to provide a portable solution for keeping a large amount of food and beverages cold. The user may use an insulated bag when only a limited amount of cold food or beverages are required. The user may use a large cooler or a container with ice, but the options are not portable and cannot be easily stored when not in use.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for enhancing audience sensory experience.